


addicted

by thumbsforammo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbsforammo/pseuds/thumbsforammo
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Josh isn’t sure he believes Tyler.





	addicted

**Author's Note:**

> tw//
> 
> my friend told me not to hurt myself so here i am instead.

“I’m addicted to it aren’t I?”

Josh shakes his head as he wrap Tyler’s arm in gauze.

“Stop denying it.” He rips his arm from Josh’s grasp. The roll of gauze tumbles off his lap and bounces on the tiled floor. “I’m addicted. I’m sick. Just say it.”

Josh shakes his head again, lips trembling as tears drip from his glass eyes. Tyler grabs Josh’s shoulders, commanding to be looked at in the eyes. His are dry. The gauze isn’t tight enough and it slips off of Tyler’s arm and hits the floor in a heap of red and white.

“You too?” he whispers.

Josh nods his head this time, inhaling shakily. Tyler pulls him close, chest-to-chest, breathing syncing and hearts pounding against each other and skin warm. Tyler speaks again, his words vibrating against Josh’s temple.

“We’re going to be okay. We always are.”

For the first time in a long time, Josh isn’t sure he believes Tyler.


End file.
